


Dream Girl

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: A/N: OK so I am going to play off the head canon that I saw about how the Lazarus’ pit was no longer destroyed because of Flashpoint and I am going to say that the Laurel we saw in midseason finale is our Laurel and not Earth-2 Laurel. I am also going to play on an idea I had that Laurel might move to Central to get away from old memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK so I am going to play off the head canon that I saw about how the Lazarus’ pit was no longer destroyed because of Flashpoint and I am going to say that the Laurel we saw in midseason finale is our Laurel and not Earth-2 Laurel. I am also going to play on an idea I had that Laurel might move to Central to get away from old memories.

Cisco was honestly relieved. He was relieved that the Dominators were gone and that he and Barry were friends again. He was relieved that all his friends were safe, he had even received a short message from Earth-38 letting him know that Kara had gotten home safe and sound. He felt like he could finally let out a giant breathe that he had been holding for days. It was just a few days since their successful defeat of Savitar and he was just beat. He had decided to sit in the lab and just watch the video feed of the pipeline. Caitlin had already gone home after allowing her power dampening cuffs to charge.   
Cisco was attempting to balance a pen on his nose and did not hear the approaching clicking of heels on tile. He did hear the unmistakable giggle of Laurel Lance right next to him and her smooth voice saying “What are you doing?”   
“Mierda” Cisco nearly shouted as he jumped and turned around to come face to face with the same green eyes that have graced his dreams for months. “No, no. You. You are dead. And I. I fell asleep on the keyboard again. Caitlin is going to smack me tomorrow because I am going to drool all over it… Why me? First aliens. Then speedster God. GOD for fucks sake. Now Laurel Lance in my dreams. Dios mios”|  
Laurel looked at Cisco grinning and giggled lightheartedly again. “Well you definitely topped Oliver’s reaction.”  
“Me? Top Oliver? OK humor me Dream girl.” Cisco perked up with interest. Might as well enjoy this dream while it lasted.  
“To my freaking resurrection. Like I am the first one to be resurrected. I mean Thea and Sara were both resurrected. I think he was more or less surprised by how… I mean Sara realized that the Pit wasn’t destroyed because of Flashpoint, whatever the heck that is, and she resurrected me. She took me with her then for a few months so I could learn to control the blood lust. And then she brought me back to Star City about two days ago. I told the team, but I had decided months ago I didn’t want to stay in Star City. Too many painful memories. I am moving here, to Central.” Laurel felt as though she was babbling.  
Cisco looked apprehensive “Well, OK I am still not totally convinced this isn’t a dream. So to convince myself either way I am going to do something that is either going to make this a better dream or totally embarrass myself.”   
Laurel visibly blushed at the comment “Cisco, you are awake. I promise”  
“That is what dream you always says.” Cisco slowly got up to get closer to Laurel. Her heels were tall so she stood slightly taller than him. Her breathing hitched as he stepped into her personal space.  
“Will you Dinah Laurel Lance go on a date with me?”  
“Really? That is what you think would embarrass you? Cisco I promise I will answer but I want to know why you would be embarrassed to ask me that?”  
“Because you’re you. You are gorgeous, kickass, and smart Laurel Lance. And I am me. Dorky and weird looking Cisco Ramone” He looked down, even though he still thought he was dreaming he could feel rejection coming.  
Rejection did not come. What did come was a swift whack to the back of his head “oof”  
“Francisco Ramone you are not going to talk about yourself that way. You are kind, sweet, smart, and cute. And before you can take back your previous question yes Cisco I would like to go on a date with you.” Laurel smiled softly as she pecked Cisco on the cheek before turning and walking away “I will text you tomorrow so we can set something up. I expect by then you will believe I am not some dream” She called over her shoulder  
Cisco collapsed back into the desk chair as Laurel disappeared out of the cortex. “What just happened?”  
Cisco knew two things when he left STAR labs that night. He did not understand these two things but he knew they were both facts.   
Laurel Lance was alive  
She was going on a date with him


End file.
